Fruits Basket: Chatroom Style!
by Mini Oreo
Summary: Just the daily rambling and randomness of the Sohmas in AIM chatroom format! I have no clue when this story will end...if it ever will
1. Chat 1

**A/N**: The idea for a chat room based fanfic came from my friend and another writer from My friend's username is aznwolf4evr and the other author was HatakeSanuka. Thanks the two of you for the idea! For the first chapter, I'll just have a few of the characters in here, and I'll list their screenames at the beginning of each chapter. Please enjoy!

_**Screenames:**_

**Helper2Any1 **- Tohru Honda

**Short-TemperedRatH8er** - Kyo Sohma

**PurpleEyedPrince** - Yuki Sohma

**KyoLuver4evr** – Kagura Sohma

**EcchiAuthor** – Shigure Sohma

**ConstantlyPestering** – Shigure's current editor (We'll pretend her name's Mayu)

**-Helper2Any1 has joined the chatroom-**

**-PurpleEyedPrince has joined the chatroom-**

PurpleEyedPrince: Hello, Honda-san.

Helper2Any1: Hello, Yuki-kun. You don't have to be so formal.

PurpleEyedPrince: All right then, Tohru-san. So how do you like your new computer?

Helper2Any1: It's neat! Thanks for the birthday gift, Yuki-kun!

**-Short-TemperedRatH8er has joined the chatroom-**

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Hi Tohru! -glares at Yuki- Hello, Yuki.

PurpleEyedPrince: -glares back at Kyo- Why hello there, Kyo. It's so _nice_ to see you.

Helper2Any1: Hey, you guys! Stop glaring! I can feel ice crystals in the air! And why fight when you can just talk like nice cousins?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Like that could ever happen.

PurpleEyedPrince: Just ignore his ill-tempered behavior, Tohru-san.

Helper2Any1: -sigh- Why do you two always fight?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Good question. Why don't you ask Rat-boy here?

PurpleEyedPrince: Kyo, shut up, will you? I'm sorry you had to hear—er—see that, Tohru-san.

Short-TemperedRatH8er: It's a free country; I can say/type whatever I want, _dearest cousin_.

PurpleEyedPrince: I'm sorry about this, Tohru-san, but I'm going to deal with him quickly.

Helper2Any1: No no no! Please don't fight!

PurpleEyedPrince: Don't worry. –smile- It won't take long.

**-PurpleEyedPrince has left the chatroom-**

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Oh no, he's going to come up to my room and 'teach me a lesson' now. –mock scream- Oh noooo, how scaary. –really screams- No, Yuki, I didn't mean to! No, noooooo!

**-Short-TemperedRatH8er has left the chatroom-**

Helper2Any1: ...Oh dear...

**-PurpleEyedPrince has joined the chatroom-**

PurpleEyedPrince: -gleam- Hello again, Tohru-san!

Helper2Any1: Is Kyo-kun all right?

**-Short-TemperedRatH8er has joined the chatroom-**

Short-TemperedRatH8er: -twitch- I'm –twitch- back –twitch-.

Helper2Any1: Yuki-kun? What did you do to Kyo-kun?

PurpleEyedPrince: Oh...nothing much. Just a quick beating.

Short-TemperedRatH8er: -recovers- Yuki, you damn idiot! Not just a 'quick beating.' You totally _killed_ me! First you sock me in the stomach, then you karate chop my head, then you press your foot on my head until I grovel out an 'I'm sorry!' Damnit, I _swear_ that when I become strong enough I'm goinna kick your ass!

PurpleEyedPrince: Pay him no mind, Tohru-san.

Helper2Any1: Aw, Kyo-kun? Do you want me to make fish for dinner tonight?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: -perks up- Fish? That's sounds great!

Helper2Any1: Okay. Fish it is!

PurpleEyedPrince: _Fish_? Why not something made of cheese or vegetables?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: God, you're such a RAT! Cheese and vegetables? Who lives off that kinda stuff nowadays?

PurpleEyedPrince: I do.

Short-TemperedRatH8er: ...Dang you, Yuki!

PurpleEyedPrince: What did I do _now_?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: You made me lose my train of thought!

**-KyoLuver4evr has joined the chatroom-**

KyoLuver4evr: Is Kyo-kun here?

PurpleEyedPrince: Hello, Kagura. And yes.

Helper2Any1: Hi, Kagura-chan! Yes, Kyo-kun is here.

Short-TempredRatH8er: -runs and hides behind Yuki and Tohru- No hi to you, and no, Kyo is NOT here!

KyoLuver4evr: Awwww, Kyo-kun! There's no need to hide like that! –turns into Dark Kagura- After all, I'll love you forever! –runs after Kyo-kun-

**-KyoLuver4evr has left the chatroom-**

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Oh no...she's coming for me...uh...gotta go run and hide, you guys. Bye Tohru. Bye Yuki. –runs-

**-Short-TemperedRatH8er has left the chatroom-**

Helper2Any1: Um...do you think she'll hurt him?

PurpleEyedPrince: Probably...

Helper2Any1: Oh no. Should I go and help him, you think?

PurpleEyedPrince: I think he'll be fine.

Helper2Any1: I know, but still...

**-EcchiAuthor has joined the chatroom-**

EcchiAuthor: Hi Tohru-chan! And you too, Yuki-kun!

PurpleEyedPrince: Sh-Shigure? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working on your story for your editor?

EcchiAuthor: Shhhh, don't talk about those things when we're having such fun!

Helper2Any1: ...

**-ConstantlyPestering has joined the chatroom-**

ConstantlyPestering: SHIGURE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON YOUR STORY!

EcchiAuthor: Why hello Mayu-chan! You name fits you, you know? Constantly pestering me about my story—

ConstantlyPestering: THAT'S _IT_! I'M COMING OVER THERE TO KILL YOU NOW! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU EXTEND A DEADLINE 3 TIMES!

**-ConstantlyPestering has left the chatroom-**

Helper2Any1: Poor Mayu-san...don't you _ever_ give her a break, Shigure-san?

EcchiAuthor: Hehehehe...yeah right.

**-EcchiAuthor has left the chatroom-**

**-ConstantlyPestering has joined the chatroom-**

ConstantlyPestering: I'm using Shigure's computer momentarily. Please excuse us.

**-ConstantlyPestering has left the chatroom-**

PurpleEyedPrince: ...

Helper2Any1: ... –sweatdrop-

Helper2Any1: Uh...

PurpleEyedPrince: Let's pretend that never happened...

Helper2Any1: Let's...Oh no! What time is it?

PurpleEyedPrince: Almost 6:30.

Helper2Any1: Oh no! I need to go make dinner before 7! And fish doesn't take a short time to make...I'm sorry to leave on such short notice, but good-bye, Yuki-kun! I'll see you at dinner! (And don't tell Kyo-kun, but I'll make a small serving of cheese and lettuce for you if you'd like.)

PurpleEyedPrince: That'd be nice, Tohru-san. Thank you! Good-bye.

Helper2Any1: Bye!

**-Helper2Any1 has left the chatroom-**

**-PurpleEyedPrince has left the chatroom-**

**A/N**: Well, there's the first part of my story! Hope you like it! I sure had fun typing it, even though the sn's take forever. Please review or message me! Next part coming soon!


	2. Chat 2

**A/N**: Hey! Thanks to all (only 2 or 3 at this point) who reviewed! You made me see my stories aren't completely ignored! I'm running out of ideas on what to put in this story, though, so ideas would be nice! Just lemme know a few things you'd like to see happen! Anyway, onto the story!

S/N's:

Helper2Any1 - Tohru Honda

PurpleEyedPrince – Yuki Sohma

Short-TemperedRatH8er – Kyo Sohma

EcchiAuthor – Shigure Sohma

ShyLilTiger – Kisa Sohma

SheepishKnight – Hiro Sohma

White0RBlack – Hatsuharu Sohma

2Cute4U – Momiji Sohma

**-Helper2Any1 has joined the chatroom-**

**-Short-TemperedRatH8er has joined the chatroom-**

Helper2Any1: Hi, Kyo-kun! How are you?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Hi Tohru! And I'm fine. You just saw me at school...and on the way home...and before we split up into our rooms from the front door...

Helper2Any1: Yes, but it's always nice to ask how someone is, isn't it?

**-ShyLilTiger has joined the chatroom-**

ShyLilTiger: ...Hello...

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Um...who are you?

ShyLilTiger: Kisa, aren't you two—

Helper2Any1: KISAAAAAAAAAAA! -glomps Kisa-

Helper2Any1: I'm sorry. Yes, right now it's Tohru-chan and Kyo-kun here, Kisa-chan!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: How did I know you were going to do that?

ShyLilTiger: Um...

Helper2Any1: Probably because I do it every time I see her!

ShyLilTiger: Um...have you two seen—

**-SheepishKnight has joined the chatroom-**

SheepishKnight: Has anyone here seen Kisa? I've been trying to find her at her house, but she's not home...

Helper2Any1: Hi, Hiro-kun! And yes, she's here!

SheepishKnight: Really? Kisa?

ShyLilTiger: Here.

SheepishKnight: Kisa! Did you wanna go out for some ice cream? I have some extra money, and my mom said it'd be okay! Where are you?

ShyLilTiger: At the main house, using one of their computers.

SheepishKnight: Okay, wait outside and I'll come pick you up!

ShyLilTiger: In...what?

SheepishKnight: We'll just walk there. Is that okay?

ShyLilTiger: Sure! Be there in a bit!

**-SheepishKnight has left the chatroom-**

**-ShyLilTiger has left the chatroom-**

Helper2Any1: Awwww, look at them! They're so cute together!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: I don't really care...do you mind if I go get some ramen really quick?

Helper2Any1: Nope! I'll be here waiting for you, Kyo-kun.

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Okay, thanks!

**-Short-TemperedRatH8er has left the chatroom-**

Helper2Any1: -hums a tune while waiting-

**-PurpleEyedPrince has joined the chatroom-**

PurpleEyedPrince: Hello, Tohru-san!

Helper2Any1: Hi, Yuki-kun!

PurpleEyedPrince: Do you need anything? I was working on a school project and decided to see if anyone was on before I went to get a drink from the kitchen. (**A/N**: Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru's rooms are upstairs, and it can be a trip to get down to the kitchen. At least in _this_ fanfic.)

Helper2Any1: No, I'm fine, but thanks anyway!

PurpleEyedPrince: Okay then. If you don't need anything, I'll just wait till dinner to go down. Now if only that _cat_ wouldn't get on...I swear if he _does_, I'm signing—

**-Short-TemperedRatH8er has joined the chatroom-**

**-PurpleEyedPrince has left the chatroom-**

Helper2Any1: -sigh- Hi again, Kyo-kun.

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Was that Yuki?

Helper2Any1: Yes, but he said that if you got on, he'd leave. You two didn't make up from yesterday, did you?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Make up? Yeah right! I'm not the one that needs to apologize for being beaten up for doing practically nothing!

Helper2Any1: -sigh- I don't see how you two can never get along...

**-EcchiAuthor has joined the chatroom-**

Helper2Any1: Hi, Shigure-san.

Short-TemperedRatH8er: -twitch-

EcchiAuthor: Hello, you two!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Are you avoiding your editor...again...?

EcchiAuthor: Actually I'm not! I'm taking time to come here instead of look at sites. Let your imagination fill in the blanks.

Short-TemperedRatH8er: -shiver- I can't believe you're not in jail yet.

EcchiAuthor: Don't be like that, Kyo-kun!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: -shivers uncontrollably-

Helper2Any1: ...Ice crystals...

**-2Cute4U has joined the chatroom-**

2Cute4U: Hi guys!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Please not Momiji...

2Cute4U: YES IT _IS_ MOMIJI! And don't be so mean, Kyo! That's not nice!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Will you SHUT UP? –bonks Momiji on the head-

2Cute4U: Somebody, Kyo's hitting me!

Helper2Any1: Kyo-kun! You didn't have to go that far!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: It wasn't my fault! He provoked me!

Helper2Any1: How?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: For existing. -- Ain't it obvious?

EcchiAuthor: ...

2Cute4U: If you're gonna be mean, Kyo, then I'll get you banned! Bwahahaha!

-2Cute4U has sent a request to ban Short-TemperedRatH8er from the board for 10 minutes-

-Request accepted; Short-TemperedRatH8er has been temporarily banned from the board-

EcchiAuthor!

2Cute4U: Mwehehehe, that's what he _gets_ for messing with me!

Helper2Any1: How did you do that, Momiji-kun?

2Cute4U: I have my ways...

Helper2Any1: -sweat drop- Evil Momiji-kun...

EcchiAuthor: ...

_-5 Minutes Later-_

Helper2Any1: Uh...how much longer until Kyo-kun's taken off banishment?

2Cute4U: Not long enough...probably about—

**-Short-TemperedRatH8er has been taken off banishment as of now-**

2Cute4U: Oh crap...

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Momiji! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Excuse me while I pummel Momiji into a pulp, please.

**-Short-TemperedRatH8er has left the chatroom-**

2Cute4U: No WAY am I staying here and waiting for him! See ya! I'm leaving!

**-2Cute4U has left the chatroom-**

Helper2Any1: ...Poor Momiji-kun...

EcchiAuthor: He should be fine.

Helper2Any1: AHHHH! I didn't know you were still here, Shigure-san! You scared me!

EcchiAuthor: Hehehe, aren't I stealthy?

Helper2Any1: ...

**-ShyLilTiger has joined the chatroom-**

**-SheepishKnight has joined the chatroom-**

Helper2Any1: Hi you two! How was the ice cream?

ShyLilTiger: It was delicious!

EcchiAuthor: Did you have a good time?

ShyLilTiger: We did! And Hiro was really nice too!

Helper2Any1: Where _is_ Hiro, anyway? He hasn't spoken since he got on.

SheepishKnight: I'm here.

ShyLilTiger: He didn't eat his fast enough, so by the time we got home, he just took it with him to the computer.

SheepishKnight: Yep.

**-White0RBlack has joined the chatroom-**

EcchiAuthor: Well, it's obvious who _that_ is...

Helper2Any1: Hi Hatsuharu-kun!

ShyLilTiger: Hi, Hatsuharu!

SheepishKnight: I didn't know you owned a computer...

White0RBlack: I'm on Akito-san's computer right now.

Helper2Any1: Akito-sama has a computer!

EcchiAuthor: Even _I_ didn't know...

SheepishKnight: Wow...

ShyLilTiger: I've used it before, too! Anyway, what happened while we were gone?

Helper2Any1: Not much. Just...uh...

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Nothing, right?

EcchiAuthor: Pretty much...

SheepishKnight: Wow...

EcchiAuthor: I have to go now, bye all!

Helper2Any1: Bye, Shigure-san!

2Cute4U: Bye bye!

ShyLilTiger: Bye!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Yes!

SheepishKnight: I agree with you, Kyo...

2Cute4U: You guys are so mean!

EcchiAuthor: Yes they are...

**-EcchiAuthor has left the chatroom-**

SheepishKnight: ...That was odd...

Short-TemperedRatH8er: You get used to it when you live with him...

SheepishKnight: I feel sorry for you. And I have to go as well, sayonara.

Helper2Any1: Bye, Hir—

SheepishKnight: NO! _Please_ don't _all_ say bye. I get the message.

ShyLilTiger: Bye, Hiro-kun!

SheepishKnight: Bye everyone. See ya...another time...

**-SheepishKnight has left the chatroom-**

White0RBlack: They're dropping off like flies...

Helper2Any1: AAAHHH!

2Cute4U: Oh ya, Haru's here too, eh? I forgot, hah!

Helper2Any1: Oh, I forgot he signed on. He hasn't said a word for minutes!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Tohru, you're constant entertainment.

White0RBlack: She is, believe it or not.

Helper2Any1: I'm glad...to be of service?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Heh.

Helper2Any1: Well, I'm afraid I have to go as well. Goodbye!

**-Helper2Any1 has left the chatroom-**

2Cute4U: Do either of you have to leave?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Actually, I do. I told Tohru that I'd help with dinner tonight (we take shifts now), and the only reason she'd leave at this time is to start making dinner. See ya you two.

**-Short-TemperedRatH8er has left the chatroom-**

2Cute4U: I still can't tell who's better for her—Yuki or Kyo?

White0RBlack: Kyo for sure.

2Cute4U: Why?

White0RBlack: Because Yuki is mine.

2Cute4U: C'mon, Haru! If Yuki _wasn't_ yours, then who would look better with her?

White0RBlack: Uh...I dunno. I gotta go now, sorry. Bye.

2Cute4U: Bye.

**-White0RBlack has left the chatroom-**

**-PurpleEyedPrince has joined the chatroom-**

PurpleEyedPrince: Is that cat still here?

2Cute4U: Nope. Actually, I'm the only one left. Haru just left, and I was about to also, until you got on.

PurpleEyedPrince: I see. I'll leave then.

2Cute4U: Noooo, stay and chat!

PurpleEyedPrince: ...I have nothing to say...

2Cute4U: I see then...good luck with Tohru, bye! –runs off quickly so Yuki can't hurt him whatsoever-

PurpleEyedPrince: Momi—

**-2Cute4U has left the chatroom-**

PurpleEyedPrince: Grrrr...

**-PurpleEyedPrince has left the chatroom-**

Well, there's part two! R&R if you like, and thanks for reading! I'll work on part 3, but and school's almost over, so I'll work on this tons during the summer. Thanks again! Also, if you have any ideas of what you want to happen, let me know and maybe I can put it in the story. Okay...so I've run out of ideas, and I need some help. Please and thanks!


	3. Chat 3

**A/N**: Thank you all who review! It really helps! And again, ideas will most likely be integrated into the story...somehow... Also, I have requests for certain people to join the chatroom, but I'm steadily bringing them in. The first chapter was an exception. Anyway, I'm letting two new people join today. Hope you like it!

* * *

Helper2Any1 – Tohru Honda

PurpleEyedPrince – Yuki Sohma

Short-TemperedRatH8er – Kyo Sohma

2Cute4U – Momiji Sohma

KyoLuver4Evr – Kagura Sohma

EcchiAuthor – Shigure Sohma

LurkingShadowRuler – Akito Sohma

SexyMisstery – Isuzu "Rin" Sohma

* * *

**-LurkingShadowRuler has joined the chatroom-**

_-5 Minutes Passed-_

**-2Cute4U has joined the chatroom-**

2Cute4U: Heeelooooo! Is anyone on?

_-1 Minute Passed-_

2Cute4U: I guess not...

**-Short-TemperedRatH8er has joined the chatroom-**

2Cute4U: Hi, Kyo-kun!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Geez, Momiji. Enthusastic much?

2Cute4U: But enthusiastic and optimistic is fun!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: -twitch- Too...happy...

**-KyoLuver4Evr has joined the chatroom-**

KyoLuver4Evr: KYO! –glomps Kyo to no end-

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Can't...breathe... –dies-

KyoLuver4Evr: -turns into dark Kagura- Kyo! Wake up!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Sorry, guys. Gotta go!

**-Short-TemperedRatH8er has left the chatroom-**

KyoLuver4Evr: KYO! WAIT UP!

**-KyoLuver4Evr has left the chatroom-**

**-Short-TemperedRatH8er has joined the chatroom-**

Short-TemperedRatH8er: She is _so_ easy sometimes...

2Cute4U: Uh...Kyo? What exactly did you do?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Tricked her into signing off and searching for me in the real world.

2Cute4U: Won't she find you at your house?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: I'm at the library.

2Cute4U: -understands- I get it now. That's actually pretty smart...for you.

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Momiji!

**-PurpleEyedPrince has joined the chatroom-**

PurpleEyedPrince: Who all's here?

2Cute4U: Kyo and I.

PurpleEyedPrince: Kyo's on? Oh man...

**-PurpleEyedPrince has left the cha**—

2Cute4U: -pulls Yuki back online- Noooo! Don't leave just because of one person! (A/N: Don't ask me how he can pull people back online or ban them...he just does.)

PurpleEyedPrince: What do expect me to do? Be kind to him?

2Cute4U: Why not?

PurpleEyedPrince: Because...because...

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Because I'm Kyo, right?

PurpleEyedPrince: Pretty much.

Short-TemperedRatH8er: I agree, though. We _do_ fight too much.

PurpleEyedPrince: Who the heck are you? You sure as heck aren't the Kyo I know.

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Sorry bout that. Some random person who was watching my conversation from over my shoulder put that. I didn't mean that whatsoever.

2Cute4U: -sigh- And you two were so close, too!

PurpleEyedPrince: Who could've looked over your shoulder?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: I'm at the library.

PurpleEyedPrince: Why?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: So Kagura can't find me.

PurpleEyedPrince: Oh yeah. She showed up a few minutes ago. I said I had no clue where you were, and she nearly cried. You're harsh on her, you know?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Not really...She just takes things too seriously. And she doesn't realize I don't like her.

PurpleEyedPrince: Well, who _do_ you like?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: No one...

PurpleEyedPrince: I doubt that. I have to go now. It's my turn to pick up groceries for lunch and dinner. Bye.

2Cute4U: Bye, Yuki!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Bye.

**-PurpleEyedPrince has left the chatroom-**

2Cute4U: Well, now that it's just you and me, Kyo, you do like someone, don't you?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Like I'd tell you, Momiji.

2Cute4U: Please!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: No.

2Cute4U: Please!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: No.

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

2Cute4U: Please!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: FINE! I'll tell you, just stop the 'please'ing.

2Cute4U: Yay! So who do you like?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Tohru... -blushes slightly-

2Cute4U: Awwww, you like Tohru? How cute! She _totally_ digs you, you know?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Yeah, but she digs Yuki, too! And he digs her!

2Cute4U: Dude, that's a _lot_ of digging. _Anyway_, I think she likes you more!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: You're just saying that.

2Cute4U: No I'm not!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Well, whatever. I gotta go now. Bye.

2Cute4U: Bye!

**-Short-TemperedRatH8er has left the chatroom-**

2Cute4U: Meh, I think I'll leave as well.

**-2Cute4U has left the chatroom-**

LurkingShadowRuler: Interesting...the outcast likes the outsider...

**-EcchiAuthor has joined the chatroom-**

EcchiAuthor: Anyone here?

5 Minutes Later 

EcchiAuthor: Good. Now I just need to wait for Rin to show up...

**-SexyMisstery has joined the chatroom-**

EcchiAuthor: Hi, Rin!

SexyMisstery: Hello Shigure...is anyone else here?

EcchiAuthor: Nope, I already checked.

SexyMisstery: Good; where can we meet?

EcchiAuthor: Everyone over here's either cooking dinner or doing homework...let's meet up outside the main house. We'll figure it out from there. Sound good?

SexyMisstery: Sounds good to me. See ya then.

EcchiAuthor: See you.

**-SexyMisstery has left the chatroom-**

**-EcchiAuthor has left the chatroom-**

LurkingShadowRuler: ...

**-PurpleEyedPrince has joined the chatroom-**

PurpleEyedPrince: Anyone here?

LurkingShadowRuler: Heh heh heh...

PurpleEyedPrince: Who are you? I don't recognize your scree—

LurkingShadowRuler: Why, my dear Yuki. You don't recognize me?

PurpleEyedPrince: Akito! Um...I'm sorry, but I just remembered I needed to go out and buy some milk for tonight. Um...see you!

**-PurpleEyedPrince has left the chatroom-**

LurkingShadowRuler: Hmph! He just left me! Oh well...so long...for now...

**-LurkingShadowRuler has left the chatroom-

* * *

**

**N/A**: Well, there's my third part. Again, ideas are highly appreciated, and I thank all that have already donated some! Thank you again, my dear readers! Without you, I would've just stopped writing after chapter 1. Thank you for making me realize people do read my stories and that I should continue them, especially if people enjoy them. Thanks so much!


	4. Chat 4

A/N: Well...this chapter might be a bit awkward...especially for Tohru-chan, but I think it should be good! And the whole thing that goes on with Momiji and Kagura's in my other fanfic, my first oneshot, so if you would like to know what happened, you can read it. Thanks for all the reviews (again)! I have no clue how I came up with this idea...so don't ask.

* * *

Helper2Any1 – Tohru Honda

PurpleEyedPrince – Yuki Sohma

Short-TemperedRatH8er – Kyo Sohma

2Cute4U – Momiji Sohma

KyoLuver4Evr – Kagura Sohma

EcchiAuthor – Shigure Sohma

BunnyIsMine – 'the new' Kagura Sohma

* * *

**-Helper2Any1 has joined the chatroom-**

Helper2Any1: Anyone here?

**-ShortTemperedRatH8er has joined the chatroom-**

Helper2Any1: Hello, Kyo-kun!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Hi, Tohru! Um...is anyone else here?

Helper2Any1: Here where? In the chatroom?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Yeah.

Helper2Any1: No.

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Can I tell you something?

Helper2Any1: Sure, ask away!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Well...

**-KyoLuver4Evr has joined the chatroom-**

KyoLuver4Evr: KYO-KUUUUUUN!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Kagura! Please go away!

KyoLuver4Evr: You always say that! –glomps-

Short-TemperedRatH8er: No, I'm SERIOUS, Kagura! PLEASE LEAVE THE CHATROOM!

**-2Cute4U has joined the chatroom-**

2Cute4U: Hi everyone!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: AARRGG! Why can't you leave!

Helper2Any1: ... –sweatdrop-

2Cute4U: What did I do?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Please...Momiji... –restraining anger- Leave the chatroom?

2Cute4U: But I just got here!

KyoLuver4Evr: Yeah, and today you said you'd go out on a date with me, Kyo-kun!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Yeah, I know you just got here...but can you leave? And wtf is with this date! I heard nothing about a date!

KyoLuver4Evr: I never told you! It's a random date! Where should we go?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: I don't WANNA go out on a date! I want you to LEAVE!

KyoLuver4Evr: -shocked silence- ... –starts crying- YOU DON'T WANT ME AROUND ANYMORE! MOMIJI-KUN, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!

**-KyoLuver4Evr has left the chatroom-**

**-2Cute4U has left the chatroom-**

Short-TemperedRatH8er: FINALLY I can tell you what I wanted to say...

Helper2Any1: ...That was odd... And what did you want to tell me, Kyo-kun?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Oh...um...er...

Helper2Any1: What's wrong, Kyo-kun?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: I'm just gonna say this quick and get it over with.

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Tohru-chan...I love you!

**-Short-TemperedRatH8er has left the chatroom-**

Helper2Any1: Eh? What was that...and why did Kyo-kun leave so suddenly? Ahh! I'm confused!

**-PurpleEyedPrince has joined the chatroom-**

Helper2Any1: Hello, Yuki-kun!

PurpleEyedPrince: Hello, Tohru-chan. Is anyone else in here?

Helper2Any1: No. Kyo-kun, Momiji-kun, and Kagura-chan were here a few minutes ago, but they aren't here now.

PurpleEyedPrince: Good, now I can tell you something.

Helper2Any1: You have to tell me something too?

PurpleEyedPrince: Too? Who else has told you something today?

Helper2Any1: Kyo-kun did, but I'll listen to you now. :

PurpleEyedPrince: Oh, um, okay. Well, hold on a second...

Helper2Any1: All right.

PurpleEyedPrince: Okay. I'm ready now. –clears throat- Tohru-chan, I love you.

**-PurpleEyedPrince has left the chatroom-**

Helper2Any1: Ehhhh?

Helper2Any1: Now I'm even MORE confused! What is today anyway!

**-EcchiAuthor has joined the chatroom-**

EcchiAuthor: Hi, Tohru-chan!

Helper2Any1: Hello, Shigure-san. –sigh- The Sohma's are confusing...

EcchiAuthor: Am I confusing?

Helper2Any1: ...Hmm...No. You're quite easy to figure out.

EcchiAuthor: Really? And here I thought I was so secretive...

Helper2Any1: ... –sweatdrop-

EcchiAuthor: So anyway, why do you think we're confusing?

Helper2Any1: Well, it goes like this. This might take a while. Are you done with this week's issue of your book?

EcchiAuthor: Maaaaaybe...

Helper2Any1: I won't tell you until you are.

EcchiAuthor: Okay, yes. I am done.

Helper2Any1: Okay. Well, first off I came in here about a half an hour ago and Kyo-kun came in. It seemed like something was wrong with him, and right when he was about to tell me, Kagura-chan came in and he got more mad at her than usual. Then Momiji-kun came in and Kyo-kun got even angrier. He yelled at them to leave and finally they left—Kagura-chan in tears and saying to Momiji something along the lines of, "You're going on a date with me."

EcchiAuthor: Okay, okay...

Helper2Any1: So Kyo-kun and I were here alone. Then he said that he loved me and left. Then Yuki-kun came in, acting strange, and said the same thing, then left. Now I'm confused as to what this means.

EcchiAuthor: They finally told you?

Helper2Any1: What do you mean 'finally'?

EcchiAuthor: They've both loved you since you came to this house. They're crushes have only grown stronger over the years. : How sweet! High school love in my own house! The most difficult love triangle ever! Yuki, Kyo, and sweet sweet Tohru in the middle of it all!

Helper2Any1: Umm...so what does this mean for me? –confused-

EcchiAuthor: Well, are you going to keep them both hanging or are you gonna say yes to one of them?

Helper2Any1: I have to say yes to one of them?

EcchiAuthor: Oh Tohru-chan, you're clueless. It's so cute! Yes, you have to say yes to one of them or tell both of them you don't wish to have a relationship with them. Either way, you'll have to say it to one of them.

Helper2Any1: ...That's hard to take in...Why would they like me?

EcchiAuthor: -sigh- You don't realize how much they're changed since you got here, do you?

Helper2Any1: No...I didn't think they'd changed much.

EcchiAuthor: You're so naive. It's so cute!

Helper2Any1: Eh?

EcchiAuthor: -evil grin- Heh...

Helper2Any1: -hears a knock at the door- Oh, is that the door?

EcchiAuthor: Oh yes. Today my editor's picking up the next chapter of my story. I'll get it. Goodbye!

Helper2Any1: Goodbye, Shigure-san!

EcchiAuthor:

**-EcchiAuthor has left the chatroom-**

Helper2Any1: All alone again...

Helper2Any1: Men are so confusing...

**-2Cute4U has joined the chatroom-**

2Cute4U: Hi, Tohru-chan!

Helper2Any1: Hello, Momiji-kun. How was your date.

2Cute4U: Well, I finally told Kagura-chan how I felt. I finally let her know I love her.

Helper2Any1: Awwww, how cute! What is today?

2Cute4U: It's Valentine's Day! Don't you remember?

Helper2Any1: Oh...really? No wonder Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun did that...

2Cute4U: Did what? Did they confess?

Helper2Any1: Kind of...

2Cute4U: Tell me tell me tell me!

Helper2Any1: Fine then. They both told me they love me. Not at the same time, but they made sure no one else was here when they told me, so I don't think they want anyone else to know. At this rate, though, the whole Sohma family will know by tomorrow.

2Cute4U: Why?

Helper2Any1: Because I already told Shigure-san the story and now you know as well.

2Cute4U: I see...

**-BunnyIsMine has joined the chatroom-**

BunnyIsMine: Hi you two!

Helper2Any1: Umm...who are you?

2Cute4U: She's my girl! Hi, Kagura-chan!

Helper2Any1: Oh, so you even changed your screnname?

2Cute4U: Yep, she said she would because she loves me so much more than that idiot ca—

BunnyIsMine: _Please_ don't mention that idiot cat when I'm so happy with you!

2Cute4U: Oh. Okay then. I'm sorry, Kagura-chan.

BunnyIsMine: It's okay. I still love you! –glomps-

Helper2Any1: I have to go and start dinner, you two. Have fun!

BunnyIsMine: We will. Bye, Tohru-chan!

2Cute4U: Bye, Tohru-chan!

Helper2Any1: Bye you guys!

**-Helper2Any1 has left the chatroom-**

BunnyIsMine: So...what do you want to do now that we're all alone here?

2Cute4U: Actually I was going to practice my violin...

BunnyIsMine: Right after we're alone like this?

2Cute4U: But...I can do it later: I'll be here with you for now!

BunnyIsMine: -glomps- Thanks, Momiji-kun! I'll love you forever!

2Cute4U: I love you too, Kagura-chan!

**-EcchiAuthor has joined the chatroom-**

EcchiAuthor: Hi!

2CuteU: Hi Shigure-san!

BunnyIsMine: -sulks in corner- Hi Shigure...

EcchiAuthor: What's wrong, BunnyIsMine? Actually, who ARE you?

2Cute4U: It's Kagura-chan!

EcchiAuthor: Really? Did I do something wrong, Kagura?

BunnyIsMine: No...I just...never mind.

EcchiAuthor: PLEASE tell me?

BunnyIsMine: ...It's just...

2Cute4U: We were having 'alone' time I guess.

EcchiAuthor: Do you want me to leave, then?

2Cute4U: Nah, I'll just go over to her house. Is that okay, Kagura-chan?

BunnyIsMine: My mom says it's fine. Then again, she doesn't know WHY you're coming over, so I just told her it was to help you study since you're in a past grade for me. Bring over homework.

2Cute4U: Okay. Sorry we're leaving so soon, Shigure-san, but bye!

EcchiAuthor: Bye!

**-2Cute4U has left the chatroom-**

BunnyIsMine: Bye Shigure!

EcchiAuthor: Well jeez. YOU'RE much happier now.

BunnyIsMine: Well duh! Momiji-kun's coming over! Bye!

EcchiAuthor: Bye!

**-BunnyIsMine has left the chatroom-**

EcchiAuthor: -sigh- I'm so alone...

**-Short-TemperedRatH8er has joined the chatroom-**

EcchiAuthor: Hi, Kyo-kun!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: WHOA that scared me. For a minute I thought you were Tohru-chan because of your greeting. -shiver- Okay, I'm good now.

EcchiAuthor: I see...I hear you asked Tohru-chan out...care to tell me more?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: ...

EcchiAuthor: Please? . PLEASE?

Short-Tempered: ...I cleared the chatroom and told her 'I love you' and left before she could say anything else.

EcchiAuthor: Why'd you leave? She might've said yes!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: ...You don't know how inexperienced she is, do you?

EcchiAuthor: She's inexperienced?

Short-TemperedRatH8er: Okay, NOW you're playing dumb.

EcchiAuthor: ...Maaaaybe...

Short-TemperedRatH8er: -hits Shigure on the head-

EcchiAuthor: HEY! That hurt!

Short-TemperedRatH8er: ...You realize I didn't actually HIT you, right?

EcchiAuthor: ...Maaaaybe...

Short-TemperedRatH8er: That's it, I'm leaving. No story for you.

**-Short-TemperedRatH8er has left the chatroom-**

EcchiAuthor: NOOO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

EcchiAuthor: Dang. Kay. Gettin off now. Later.

**-EcchiAuthor has left the chatroom-

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry that took so long to get up. I've been busy with the end of school. Since summer vacation's almost here, I should be writing more...should be...Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
